


Tonight's the Night When I Betray My Friends

by RJLupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Betrayal, Fidelius Charms, Filk, First War with Voldemort, Friendship, Gen, Hogwarts, Light Angst, Marauders' Era, Parody, Singing, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJLupin/pseuds/RJLupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rare sympathetic look at Peter Pettigrew's decision to betray his friends. A song filk to "Better Days" by the Goo Goo Dolls.</p><p>They'll notice me<br/>But never see<br/>My face again<br/>And how sad they'll be<br/>'Cause tonight's the night when I betray my friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight's the Night When I Betray My Friends

**Author's Note:**

> "Tonight's the Night When I Betray My Friends" filked to "Better Days" by the Goo Goo Dolls.
> 
> Originally filked March 2006.

**PETER:**  
You may ask me what I'm thinking here  
And I'll say the answer's getting clear  
That I think it's time to come into my own  
Since I never have accomplished much  
And you all think I'm stupid and such  
So it's time to do something that will be known  
  
They'll notice me  
But never see  
My face again  
And how sad they'll be  
'Cause tonight's the night when I betray my friends  
  
And I know this choice of mine's not too good  
To do this-- didn't know I could  
Yet I don't see what could really be so bad  
There is one poor child to stop this man  
So I'm asked to protect him best as I can  
But if I revealed him, what could be so bad?  
  
They'll notice me  
But never see  
My face again  
And how sad they'll be  
'Cause tonight's the night when I betray my friends  
  
I wish somebody would understand  
Why I must go and ruin what's planned  
But they won't, so sadly this is how it ends  
  
They'll notice me  
But never see  
My face again  
And how sad they'll be  
'Cause tonight's the night when I betray my friends  
Yes, tonight's the night when I betray my friends


End file.
